


The Best Thing

by Hllangel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/pseuds/Hllangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I've been stuck now so long, we just got the start wrong.<br/>One more last try, I'ma get the ending right.</i>
</p>
<p>What good is Merlin's magic if he can't fix this one thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

> While I was working on this, I dubbed it "Creeper!Merlin" in my head. I hope the story comes through the way I want it to. I've never done so much work with color in one vid in my life, but I like the result, and I hope it fits the story.


End file.
